Oh My Landlady!
by Cseska
Summary: Kelaparan dan dehidrasi nyaris membuat seorang pemuda kehilangan nyawanya, namun di saat paling genting, seseorang datang menyelamatkannya. Merasa berhutang budi, sang pemuda memutuskan untuk bekerja pada penyelamatnya, hanya saja... satu yang menjadi masalah. "Fufu, kamu ini lucu ya." Mengapa oh mengapa? dia harus terlibat RomCom dengan penyelamatnya! Yabai!
1. Chapter 1

"Ughh~ Perutku… tidak bisakah kau bersabar?"

Erangan menyedihkan keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda yang sedang tergeletak begitu saja di pinggir jalan.

"Siapa saja… beri aku makanan… ugh, sial kesadaranku makin berkurang." Ujarnya sambil memegangi perutnya, wajahnya terlihat kesakitan menahan rasa laparnya. Kalau dilihat lagi, pakaiannya juga sangat kotor dengan sobekan di sana sini.

"Air… Krabby Patty… Ah, jangan, ramen saja…" bahkan disaat genting seperti ini, dia masih sempat pilih-pilih makanan.

Kekurangan makanan dan minuman membuatnya meracau tidak jelas. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur, pikirannya sudah mulai tidak karuan. Di saat-saat terakhirnya, dia teringat wajah keluarga tercintanya.

"Maafkan putramu ini, Bu… aku tidak bisa memberikanmu cucu… Ayah, aku tidak bisa meminang seorang wanita cantik… Adikku, aku tidak akan bisa menghadiri pesta ulang tahunmu… tunggu, aku tidak punya adik…" gumamnya pelan, semakin lama dia kelaparan, semakin parah pula kinerja otaknya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, di saat-saat paling kritis, ketika kan menutup mata untuk terakhir kalinya, ketika dunia menjadi semakin gelap baginya, dia melihatnya. Sesosok indah yang muncul berdiri di hadapannya.

Tersenyum lembut pada dirinya yang terkapar tidak elit di jalanan berbatu, dengan sinar mentari hangat yang menyelimutinya, sosok tersebut terlihat bagai malaikat penyelamat di matanya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan lemah berusaha melihat siapa yang berada di depannya, namun, karena begitu terangnya cahaya yang menemani sosok tersebut, ia pun tidak bisa menangkap jelas figurnya.

Bibirnya bergetar, berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun, yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah suara aneh yang sulit dikenali, "To…banga…"

Sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya, terkulai lemas di hamparan bebatuan alam yang menerimanya seolah bagian dari alam itu sendiri. Walau begitu, senyuman tetap mengembang di wajahnya yang penuh kedamaian.

Tidak ada yang ia sesali dalam hidupnya.

Kini, ia bisa pergi dengan—

"Ara? Dia cuma pingsan."

…Hei lihat, batu itu bisa bergerak…

Oh My Landlady!

A crossover by two-one kf

NarutoxDXD

Genre: Romcom

Status: Teaser

Character: Naruto U., Yasaka, two-one kf (Narrator)

"…Ini dimana?" itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut si pemuda malang, "Apakah ini surga? Atau neraka? Jadi pujaan atau terabaikan?... Ah, lagi-lagi aku meracau tidak jelas."

"Fufu, kamu ini lucu ya."

Si pemuda menoleh ketika mendengar suara lembut nan asing di telinganya, begitu menyadari siapa pemilik suara indah tersebut, dia melongo.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan yukata mewah sedang duduk di samping tempat ia tertidur, wanita tersebut tersenyum simpul padanya dengan aura keibuan yang membuat pipinya merona. Ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang membingkai paras cantiknya, dengan sepasang mata senada yang memandanginya dengan ramah.

"…Ini pasti neraka. Dosa macam apa yang kulakukan hingga harus mendapat siksaan pedih macam ini? Menyiksaku dengan keindahan fana seperti ini, bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan? Oh Kami-sama?"

Wanita tersebut tertawa geli mendengar keluhan dramatis pemuda itu, "Kamu ini ada-ada saja. Tempat ini bukan surga, juga bukan neraka. Disini adalah penginapan keluargaku."

"Penginapan? Kalau begitu, ruangan ini mestinya salah satu kamar ya?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mencoba merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya, tapi hasilnya nihil, perutnya telah berhenti berdemo. Dan hal itu membuatnya bernafas lega.

"Apakah anda yang telah berbaik hati menyelamatkan hidupku?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Kamu pingsan di jalan belakang penginapan. Jadi, aku meminta bantuan orang-orangku untuk membawamu kesini. Oh ya, kamu sudah pingsan selama tiga hari lho."

"Begitu kah? Aku kira lebih lama lagi. Ah, aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal dan terima kasih telah menyelamatkan diriku."

"Sama-sama," balas wanita itu ramah, "Namaku Yasaka, pemilik generasi kelima penginapan ini."

Naruto hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur namun belum sampai posisi duduk pun, dia merasakan perutnya sakit. Reflek, dia pun meraba perutnya dari dalam selimut yang menutupinya dan menyadari kalau dia tidak memakai atasan.

"Eh?" ucapnya bingung ketika merasakan benda cair dan hangat di perutnya, secara tidak sengaja, pandangan mata Naruto bertemu dengan Yasaka yang terus tersenyum lembut padanya. Untuk alasan tertentu, hati Naruto berdegup kencang melihat ekspresi bertanya Yasaka yang menyadari sikap aneh Naruto.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan penuh perhatian.

Doki-doki!

'Pe-perasaan ini… apakah ini yang dinamakan… PENDARAHAN!'

Naruto berteriak panik dalam kepalanya begitu ia menyingkap selimutnya dan mendapati perutnya diperban dengan noda merah yang masih baru.

"Da-da-da—"

"Dakimakura?"

"DARAH!" teriak Naruto kesal yang dibalas dengan cekikikan geli oleh Yasaka, "Darah! Kenapa perutku bisa berdarah!?"

"Ara? Uzumaki-san tidak tahu? Saat seseorang kelaparan dan tidak ada yang bisa dicerna di dalam lambung, maka lambungmu akan mencoba mencerna dirinya sendiri. Jadi, itulah kenapa perutmu berdarah." Jelas Yasaka dengan ceria, bahkan dengan baiknya mengilustrasikannya di sebuah papan tulis kecil.

"…Oh, begitu ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Kalimat singkat Yasaka yang menentang pernyataannya sebelumnya membuat Naruto sweatdrop, "Perutmu berdarah karena ada benda tajam yang menancap sedalam 5 cm."

"Bagaimana ceritanya!? 5 cm itu dalam kan!?" pekik Naruto tidak percaya, rasanya mustahil dia bisa selamat dari luka semacam itu dengan kondisinya yang kekurangan asupan gizi harian.

"Ara ara? Uzumaki-san ini orang yang mudah panik ya?" komentar Yasaka dengan raut wajah cemberut.

"…lupakan soal perutku yang berdarah." Naruto menghela nafas lemah dan kembali berbaring di futon, kemudian sambil sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, Naruto bertanya, "Jadi, bagaimana caraku membayar kebaikanmu, Yasaka-san?"

"Tidak usah kok, bukankah membantu seseorang yang membutuhkan adalah hal yang wajar? Uzumaki-san tidak perlu memaksakan diri, lebih baik istirahat saja sekarang, lukamu masih belum sembuh total."

Naruto tercengang mendengar jawaban tulus dari Yasaka, karena telah sulit untuk menemukan orang sepertinya di dunia kala ini. Tapi, walau begitu permintaan wanita yang menyelamatkannya, Naruto tetaplah Naruto.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menurutinya. Sangat bertentangan bagiku yang selalu membalas budi seseorang, kalau bisa aku ingin menggantinya, sekecil apapun itu."

"…Uzumaki-san…"

"Oh, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Tapi, apakah bisa memanggilku dengan nama depanku saja?"

"Eh?" pekik Yasaka kecil, kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang menganga. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya, kaget malah, "Ta-tapi, kita baru pertama bertemu dan kamu memintaku untuk saling menggunakan nama depan? I-itu terlalu cepat buatku."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum semburat merah muda muncul di pipinya, "Wa—bukan itu maksudku!?"

Yasaka memalingkan wajahnya dan melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya, sikapnya itu justru membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis manis yang malu-malu.

"Ka-kalau itu yang kamu mau… baiklah… Na-ru—"

"Tidak usah! Tidak usah! Panggil saja aku dengan margaku!"

"Hai, Uzumaki-kun." Ujar Yasaka ceria, 180 persen terbalik dari sikapnya tadi.

"…Aku dipermainkan…" ucap Naruto dengan alis berkedut, "hal seperti ini tidak bagus untuk jiwa pemudaku yang masih polos."

"Jadi, apa Uzumaki-san masih tertarik untuk membayar kebaikanku?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Tentu, ijinkanlah aku bekerja di penginapan ini."

Yasaka terlihat sedang memikirkan jawabannya, pada akhirnya Yasaka menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihatnya Naruto langsung menghela nafasnya sedih, "Tidak bisa ya…"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku masih belum memutuskan lho."

"Kalau begitu tolong pikirkan lagi, Yasaka-san. Aku tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal, pekerjaan pun tidak punya, kalau tidak ada lowongan di penginapan, ijinkanlah aku bekerja padamu." Pinta Naruto dengan mata yang terbakar semangat Hi no Maru.

Cling! Senyum lima jari Naruto muncul menerangi ruangan kamar untuk beberapa detik.

Yasaka terpengarah melihat niat murni Naruto, walau sedang terluka keinginannya yang membara menyilaukan hatinya. Hati Yasaka pun dilanda gundah, pasalnya tidak ada tempat untuk bekerja bagi Naruto di penginapannya.

Tapi, bekerja untuknya?

"…Apa kamu serius ingin bekerja untukku?" tanya Yasaka memastikan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk merespon pertanyaan Yasaka.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, Yasaka hanya tersenyum simpul pada Naruto dan berdiri. "Kalau begitu, istirahatlah dulu. Akan kupanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa kondisimu sekarang."

"Ah, sudah mau pergi?" tanya Naruto yang sudah kembali berbaring. Matanya melirik sosok Yasaka yang berjalan menjauh menuju pintu ruangan.

Yasaka menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung, "Lho…? Apa… Naruto-kun, tidak ingin aku pergi?" tanya Yasaka yang menelengkan kepalanya dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

"Arrgh! Pergi sana!" teriak Naruto kesal yang lagi-lagi dijahili Yasaka. Saking seriusnya berteriak, Ia sampai muntah darah, "Blurgh!"

"Fufufu."

"Jangan malah ketawa! Aduduh!" ujar Naruto kesal sambil menahan sakit.

Diminta begitu pun, Yasaka malah tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang sedang berusaha mati-matian agar tidak mati. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan indah yang membuat perasaan Naruto berdesir aneh, seolah ada seekor kupu-kupu yang sedang menari-nari di dalam perutnya.

Atau mungkin, itu karena perutnya sedang mengalami pendarahan.

"…Perutku masih terus mengeluarkan darah…"

"Ara? Bertahanlah Naruto-san." Ucap Yasaka penuh kekhawatiran, tangan kanannya menyeka setitik air mata yang menetes. Dengan suara sedikit tercekat, Yasaka berkata, "Walau kita baru pertama kali betemu, aku tidak mau kamu mati, Naruto-san."

Naruto tersentuh dengan kata-kata tulus Yasaka, dalam hatinya dia mulai memaafkan semua kejahilan si wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau reputasi penginapanku ternodai karena berita kematianmu."

"Jahat!"

Xxx

"Ya, jangan bergerak terlalu berlebihan atau lukamu akan terbuka lagi, paham?"

Seorang wanita muda yang berpakaian ala dokter berpesan pada Naruto yang terbaring di futonnya, dia adalah dokter pribadi Yasaka. Ia memilki postur tubuh yang ideal dengan proporsi sempurna, dengan wajah oriental yang memikat hati.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, Setsuna-sensei."

Ketika Setsuna hendak berkemas pergi, Naruto menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikirannya, sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya, "Ngomong-ngomong, Setsuna-sensei?"

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa ada pisau menancap ke perutku sedalam 5 cm?"

Mendengarnya, Setsuna menatap Naruto aneh, "Pisau? Yang bilang pisau siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Yang menancap di perutmu itu patahan ujung katana."

"Wut!?"

"Ini Kyoto, kota dimana dulu sering terjadi pertempuran, sepertinya ada sebuah katana yang tertimbun dalam tanah. Selama ratusan tahun, katana tersebut membatu, tapi ujungnya patah entah bagaimana. Lalu, karena perubahan alam, tanah yang terkena erosi, ujung bilah yang patah itu menyembul keluar sepanjang 5 cm."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar penjelasan ajaib dari Setsuna, dia terlalu shock mendengarnya.

"Kemungkinan, saat kau jatuh, kau menimpa ujungnya. Dan karena saat itu kau sedang kelaparan, saraf rasa sakitmu tidak berfungsi dengan baik, makanya kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Memang bisa?!"

"Tentu. Walaupun kecil, selama peluangnya masih ada, hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Kau kasus kedua yang pernah kutangani." Ujar Setsuna santai, "Berterima kasihlah pada orang yang pertama itu, kalau dia tidak ada, mungkin kau sudah tidak bernafas."

"Benar juga, anda mendapat pengalaman darinya ya? Jadi, dimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya, aku ingin berterima kasih."

"Mati." Jawab Setsuna singkat yang kemudian Ia ulangi lagi, "Dia mati."

'Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.' Pikir Naruto khawartir. Maka, sambil menelan ludahnya Ia bertanya, "Ma-maksudmu Sensei?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Kalau dia tidak ada, seharusnya kau yang mati, karena saat itu aku tidak tahu bagaimana menangangi kasusnya, toh dia juga sudah sekarat. Kesimpulannya, kalau saja kau pasien yang pertama, mungkin kaulah yang sekarang berada di tempatnya."

"Beberapa meter di dalam tanah."

Jawaban Setsuna yang blak-blakan itu membuat Naruto merinding, seolah Dewa Kematian baru saja mengelus pantatnya.

Tunggu, untuk apa Dewa Kematian mengelus pantat seseorang?

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya," celetuk Setsuna tiba-tiba, tapi, bukannya menghadap Naruto, Ia malah memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto, "kalau bisa, kau harus menjawabnya. Ah, tidak, kau **harus** menjawabnya."

"Errr… apa yang kau bicarakan, Sensei?" tanya Naruto bingung, karena posisi Setsuna sekarang, Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang Ia lakukan. Yang terlihat olehnya hanyalah sosok Setsuna yang sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu.

Cring!

Sebuah pedang tiba-tiba saja terayun ke arah kepala Naruto.

Naruto kaget bukan kepalang, pedang tersebut nyaris saja memenggal kepalanya, untung Ia sempat menghindar tepat pada waktunya. Jika tidak, tamatlah kisah ini.

"Apa yang—"

Kata-kata Naruto tertahan ketika ujung pedang tersebut menyentuh lehernya, dia bisa merasakan dinginnya bilah tajam itu. 1 cm lagi, dan lehernya sudah pasti tertusuk.

Naruto yang dalam kondisi sangat tidak mengenakkan itu hanya bisa memandang pasrah pada Setsuna yang menatapnya setajam silet.

Berbeda dengan pengalamannya bertemu dengan Yasaka, bukannya aura keibuan yang Ia lihat, justru aura keiblisanlah yang meyelimuti Setsuna saat ini.

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Perintah Setsuna tegas yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah, "Apakah kau…"

Deg deg deg.

Suasana menjadi sangat menegangkan bagi Naruto, hal yang wajar jika kau berada di posisinya.

Detik demi detik berlalu, pertanyaan Setsuna masih belum dilontarkan. Rasanya waktu berjalan lebih lambat bagi Naruto. Untung baginya, siksaan mental itu berakhir dengan terbukanya bibir Setsuna yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat.

"Apakah kau… suami dari Yasaka-dono?"

"EH!?"

To be continue…

Xxx

Ini cuma teaser guys, sebuah konsep yang cukup mengganggu pikiran author sehingga harus dilukiskan dalam kata-kata tidak jelas di dokumen Ms. Word.

Sebuah teaser dengan tema Romantic Comedy, yang tidak biasa di antara cerita-cerita romcom di situs NarutoDxD.

Benarkah? Entahlah, jika memang cerita ini memiliki chapter lanjutan, Author berpikir untuk mengganti beberapa setting utama dari DxDverse, apa itu?

Sebuah fakta yang tidak pernah lepas dari DxD, eksistensi makhluk supranatural!? Jika memang dilanjutkan, maka tidak ada yang namanya Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh atau apapun itu.

Murni tipe Daily-Life Fanfic. Dengan setting lokasi mantan Ibukota negara Jepang, Kyoto!

Alasan ini hanya menjadi teaser adalah karena Author kekurangan plot, sebuah masalah gawat untuk seseorang yang menyebut dirinya Author!

Bahkan Author sendiri tak tahu kepribadian Yasaka seperti apa, hanya satu yang Author tahu. Bahwa, Yasaka bisa jadi usil ataupun jahil di saat-saat tertentu.

Pernahkah kalian bertemu seseorang untuk pertama kalinya dan merasa sudah mengenalnya sejak lama? Sehingga bisa berbincang-bincang santai tanpa ada rasa canggung? Kira-kira seperti itu yang ada di chapter ini.

Seperti itulah, saat Naruto dan Yasaka belajar apa artinya kenyaman, kesempurnaan cinta~

Walau begitu, cerita tetaplah cerita, adakah yang mau mereview fic ini?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Malam Itu Ku Sendiri, Tak Ada yang Menemani.

A crossover by two-one kf

NarutoxDXD

Genre: Romcom

Status: Teaser

Character: Naruto U., Yasaka, two-one kf (Narrator)

-Story starts-

Waktu adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Iya, kan? Kalau dipikir lagi, selama 25 tahun hidupku ini, hal hebat apa yang pernah kulakukan?

Tidak ada.

Waktu memang berjalan terlalu cepat, begitu aku menyadarinya semua sudah terlambat.

Kalau tahu begini akhirnya, mungkin aku tidak akan pergi.

Siapa juga yang mau lehernya ditodong sebuah pedang tajam?

-Scene break-

Selama beberapa detik, Naruto mengira jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak. Semua karena kalimat simpel yang diucapkan dokter di depannya.

"Apakah kau… suami Yasaka-dono?"

Itu bukan ejekan kan?

Ia—Uzumaki Naruto—dikira suami seseorang? Suami dari seorang wanita yang sangat rupawan itu?

Mimpi apa Ia semalam?

Ah, benar juga, semalam, kan, dia sekarat.

"A-apa?" suara Naruto tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Setsuna menatap Naruto tajam, itu bukan balasan yang Ia inginkan. "Apa telingamu tuli?" sindir Setsuna, "Aku bilang, apa kau suami dari tuanku, Yasaka-dono?"

Walau sudah diulang, tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa bereaksi selain membeo kata kunci pertanyaannya.

"Su-suami?" ekspresi tidak percaya muncul di wajahnya, "A-aku? Suami Yasaka-san? Yang kau maksud, Yasaka yang itu kan?"

"Siapa lagi."

Naruto menelan ludahnya, membayangkan dirinya berada di pelaminan dengan wanita yang baru dia kenal bebeberapa menit lalu.

Yah, bukan imajinasi yang buruk sih, indah malahan.

Tapi, kalau dipikir lagi, Yasaka-san itu seorang wanita yang anggun, elegan, cantik, rupawan, baik hati, dan juga murah senyum. Hanya dengan melihat bibirnya yang tertekuk ke atas sudah mampu membuat hati kecil Naruto berdegup kencang.

Rasanya seperti kehilangan banyak darah.

Baru pertama bertemu tapi Naruto bisa mendeskripsikan sosok Yasaka dengan sangat baik, semua yang menggambarkannya membuatnya terlihat sangat berkelas, walau memang begitu sebenarnya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Seorang bujangan yang sudah menganggur selama dua tahun.

Seperti langit dan bumi.

Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, bagai permata dan kerikil. Sudah jelas kan, siapa yang kerikil?

Sementara itu, Setsuna mulai tidak sabar karena sedari tadi Naruto hanya melongo dengang tampang dungu.

"Kau tahu? Bicaralah sebelum berbicara dilarang untukmu."

Naruto tersentak begitu Setsuna mengancamnya, tidak lupa, pedang di tangannya juga ikut berbicara.

Sring!

"Wah! Tahan dulu! Tahan dulu! Jangan seenaknya mencabut nyawa seseorang, dong!"

"Bicara."

"Aku bukan suami Yasaka-san! Menikah saja belum, serius!"

Setsuna memicingkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak percaya!?" teriak Naruto panik, pasalnya, ujung pedang Setsuna sudah mulai menusuknya.

Hm? Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan kalimat terakhir, ah sudahlah.

Naruto segera memutar otaknya mencari jalan keluar dari posisinya yang sebenarnya mengenakkan.

Hei! Mana yang tidak enak dari seorang wanita yang duduk di perutmu dengan posisi yang sangat provokatif?

Sayangnya, realitanya sekarang berbeda dengan fantasi kebanyakan orang. Yang menimpanya adalah seorang dokter psycho yang siap mengambil nyawanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto teringat soal dompetnya.

"Ah! Dompetku! Kau bisa lihat dari KTPku, statusku masih lajang!" Naruto segera merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah dompet hitam lalu memberikannya pada Setsuna.

Sang dokter segera menyambar dompet itu dan membukanya, mencari-cari kartu identitas yang dimaksud.

"…Bersiaplah menghadapi kematianmu."

Mata Naruto membelalak tidak percaya, kenapa Setsuna masih mau membunuhnya!? Di KTPnya seharusnya tertulis lajang!

"Tidak ada kartu identitas satupun di dompetmu, uang saja tidak ada. Miskin."

"Uwa!"

'Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, mau dibunuh atau dihina miskin.'

"Ah! Aku baru ingat!" teriak Naruto yang membuat Setsuna menahan pedangnya, "A-aku kehilangan dompetku di suatu tempat, itu dompet yang baru kubeli, makanya isinya masih kosong. Sumpah! Atas nama tetanggaku!"

"…"

Naruto tersenyum canggung berusaha mengubah pendirian sang dokter, sementara sang dokter hanya memberinya tampang datar.

Sayang baginya, Author bermaksud lain.

"Bohong, ciri-cirimu mirip dengan tuan puteri."

Ouch.

"Dan juga, aku tidak peduli soal tetanggamu."

Setsuna menarik pedangnya dari leher Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu menarik napas lega. Tapi, begitu melihat bagaimana posisi pedang Setsuna, Naruto kembali menyadari sisa hidupnya.

Siap menebas tenggorokannya.

"Tidak ada ampun bagi Pria yang membawa kesedihan pada Yasaka-dono."

"Mati kau." Dan dengan dua kata itu, Setsuna mengayunkan pedangnya.

.

.

.

"Ah!"

"Eh?"

"…Lho? Aku masih hidup?"

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan menyadari kalau pedang yang hendak menebas lehernya itu terhenti di tengah-tengah, tepat sebelum menyentuh lehernya. Sedangkan si pemilik pedang—Setsuna—menampakkan raut wajah kaget.

Awalnya Naruto heran, tapi kemudian dia menyadari alasannya.

Ada suara lain yang mengganggu 'aktivitas' mereka.

Begitu mengetahuinya, mereka segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Yasaka berdiri di ambang pintu menatap ke arah mereka.

Sang pemilik penginapan berdiri mematung, tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka, mata kuningnya pun membelalak tidak percaya melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"A-a… su-sumimasen!" ucap Yasaka yang terlihat masih shock.

Lalu, Yasaka membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam yang membuat Naruto dan Setsuna cengo. Bukankah aneh melihat wanita yang seperti bangsawan itu membungkukkan badannya begitu saja?

"Hah?" kata penuh makna keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, silahkan lanjutkan aktivitas kalian. Ufu, aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Naruto-san dan Setsuna itu… kya!" untuk menambah penjiwaan, Yasaka menyempatkan diri untuk menjerit pelan di akhir kalimat.

Setsuna yang baru saja keluar dari mode eksekutor menatap tuannya tidak mengerti, heran, tapi beberapa detik setelahnya, sang dokter pun paham dengan maksud kalimat aneh Yasaka.

Yabai!

"Awawa! Ini tidak seperti yang Anda lihat, Yasaka-dono!?" wajah Setsuna memerah, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Ufu, benarkah? Tapi, Setsuna, bukankah tempat dudukmu terasa begitu nyaman hingga kau tidak tertarik untuk beranjak, ne?"

Setsuna tidak berkutik, otaknya sudah penuh dengan godaan aneh dari majikannya, yang bisa Ia lakukan hanyalah berwajah merah padam dan menahan isak tangisnya.

"Hiks! Aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi pengantin!"

"Jangan bicara yang nggak-nggak! Siapa juga yang menyentuhmu! Sedari tadi, kau kan hanya duduk di—

Naruto terdiam, teringat akan kalimat Yasaka yang tadi Ia kira cuma untuk mengisengi dokter pribadinya.

Wajah Naruto memucat, karena tiba-tiba saja indera perangsangnya menjadi sangat peka terhadap sentuhan sekecil apapun.

Dan di bagian perutnya, Ia merasakan dua benda bulat nan aneh yang entah mengapa terasa sangat nyaman.

Benda apakah itu?

Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menganalisis identitas benda tersebut, semua karena kerja sama antara logika dan hormonnya yang sinergis. Secara, Ia seorang pemuda sehat yang rentan terhadap pengaruh keindahan fana.

Namun, Ia sangsi untuk memvisualisasikan pemikirannya.

Karena Ia tahu, Ia tidak ingin mengubah rating menjadi dewasa.

"Fufu."

Suara tawa lembut Yasaka menggugah Naruto dari lamunannya, dan begitu Ia tersadar … sepasang kaki jenjang menendang perutnya.

"Bruh!"

Sang pelaku tidak menghiraukan pekikan kesakitan si korban, di pikirannya hanya ada satu hal.

Dalam sekejap, Setsuna sudah bersimpuh di hadapan Yasaka. Pedang yang tadi Ia cabut sudah Ia sarungkan dan tertata rapi di pangkuannya. "Maafkan saya, Yasaka-dono."

"Saya hanya ingin mengeksekusi pria ini! Pria yang telah menyakiti anda!" kata Setsuna penuh ambisi.

Yasaka terlihat kebingungan mendengar alasan Setsuna, "Menyakitiku? Bagaimana bisa Naruto-san menyakitiku? Kami saja baru berkenalan hari ini, sesaat setelah Ia bangun dari pingsannya."

Setsuna mengangkat kepalanya tidak percaya, "Eh? Anda … baru mengenal pria itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Naruto yang masih terduduk lemas karena perutnya yang diinjak Setsuna.

Yasaka mengangguk.

Setsuna terdiam, "Maafkan saya, Yasaka-dono," ujar Setsuna penuh penyesalan yang ditujukan kepada tuannya.

Bukan pada orang yang hendak Ia bunuh tadi.

Untuk apa meminta maaf pada korbanmu (calon)? Itu melanggar kebanggan di hati Setsuna.

Samurai Pride!

Walau sedikit kesal karena nyaris dibunuh, diinjak perutnya, dan bahkan tidak dimintai maaf, Naruto tetap bangkit berdiri.

Bagaimana pun juga, Setsuna juga punya perasaan. Tindakannya barusan, yang sempat mengancam nyawanya itu, semuanya demi kebaikan tuannya.

Tentunya, pria berhati tulus seperti Naruto bisa memahaminya. Maka, setelah memantapkan hatinya, Naruto berjalan menghampiri Setsuna untuk memaafkannya.

Tapi…

"Izinkan saya melakukan Seppuku!"

Pernyataan Setsuna yang sangat mengejutkan itu membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"Huwala!" Naruto berteriak tidak percaya, saking Ia terkejut, sampai-sampai menambah satu disclaimer lagi.

"Ufufu, tentu saja, Setsuna."

"Wa! Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk melakukan Seppuku!" teriak Naruto berusaha membatalkan aksi Setsuna.

"Diam kau! Orang awam yang tidak mengerti Bushido tidak berhak memerintahku!"

"Ya-yasaka-san! Tidak bisakah kamu memintanya untuk berhenti!?"

Yasaka menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jika Setsuna menginginkannya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, Naruto-san."

"Keluarga Setsuna adalah keluarga samurai yang telah berusia ratusan tahun, dan Setsuna sangat menjunjung tinggi ajaran Bushido keluarganya. Oleh karena itu, sebagai sahabatnya, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghormatinya." Lanjut Yasaka dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat Ia melihat bagaimana sahabatnya bersiap melakukan Seppuku.

"Yasaka-dono … maafkan saya …. " ucap Setsuna lirih, kedua tangannya bergetar memegang gagang pedangnya. Pedang tajam itu mengarah pada perutnya, siap mengoyak tubuh rampingnya.

Setsuna menelan ludahnya dan memantapkan keputusannya, tangannya berhenti bergetar bersamaan dengan sorot matanya yang berubah tajam.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

" … Selamat tinggal."

Naruto memejamkan matanya saat Setsuna menghujamkan pedangnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak tega melihat seorang wanita melakukan Seppuku di depannya.

" … "

Deg.

" … "

Deg.

" … "

Deg.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, memberanikan diri untuk mengintip. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, penuh rasa was-was, mempersiapkan diri melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya.

"!"

Kata-kata Naruto tercekat, sang pemuda kaget bukan main.

Apa yang dilihatnya …

Kondisi Setsuna …

Sungguh mengenaskan.

Bahkan, Yasaka yang berdiri tepat di depan sang dokter harus memalingkan mata, kipas kebanggaannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Naruto yakin, hati Yasaka pasti tersayat melihat kondisi dokter sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

Sang dokter terduduk lemas disana, tubuhnya terjatuh kedepan, kedua tangannya masih memegangi pedangnya.

Naruto … tidak kuasa menahan perasaannya, melihat Setsuna yang terkapar begitu saja.

Jiwanya tergoncang, ingin sekali Ia berteriak.

"A-akh … Setsuna …"

Maka, Naruto membebaskan perasaannya, Ia berteriak.

Mengeluarkan semua perasaannya.

"Kenapa nggak jadi Seppuku!"

Naruto berteriak kesal pada sosok Setsuna.

Bukannya tergeletak bersimbah darah, Setsuna malah tergeletak bersimbah air mata.

"…Hiks, Do-dokter macam apa yang merenggut nyawa seseorang?"

"Jangan tiba-tiba mengganti pendirian dong! Mana Bushido yang kau bicarakan! Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku dan ini yang kudapat!?"

"Fufu, bukankah Setsuna imut, Naruto-san?" ucap Yasaka tiba-tiba, "Dia selalu begini kalau merasa mengecewakan seseorang."

"Jadi, Yasaka-san sudah tahu!?"

"Tentu." Jawab Yasaka singkat dengan senyum merekah, "Maksudku, aku sudah mengenalnya selama hampir dua puluh tahun. Makanya, aku mengizinkannya. Karena aku tahu hasilnya pasti begini."

Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban bernada ceria dari Yasaka, dia melirik Setsuna yang masih terbaring sambil sesenggukan.

"…Apa wanita ini dan dokter yang tadi mengobatiku adalah orang yang sama?" tanya Naruto, "Mereka berdua seperti orang yang berbeda."

"Fufu," Yasaka tertawa, jari telunjuk lentiknya menempel di bibirnya, sambil mengingat-ingat, Yasaka berbicara, "Kurasa … sudah sepuluh kali? Ara, mungkin lebih?"

Naruto terperangah mendengarnya, wanita bernama Setsuna ini punya gangguan mental apa, coba?

"Se-sepuluh kali?"

Yasaka mengangguk.

"Iya. Kalau tidak salah, beberapa waktu lalu, Setsuna berniat melakukan seppuku karena tidak sengaja membawakanku kimono yang salah. Lalu, ada juga saat Ia salah menaruh posisi piring di dapur. Oh! Bukankah Ia juga pernah melakukannya karena merasa bersalah telah menumpahkan secangkir teh?"

"Ada juga ya… orang yang seperti ini…" komentar Naruto.

Yasaka hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "Tapi itulah yang membuatku menyukai Setsuna."

"Ouch, gara-gara kejadian barusan, rasanya tubuhku malah makin pegal." Keluh Naruto sambil meregangkan tubuhnya pelan, dia masih harus berhati-hati karena lukanya masih belum sembuh total.

Yasaka mengangguk, "Fufu, maaf ya? Karena tingkah Setsuna, kamu jadi tidak bisa beristirahat. Sekarang, tidurlah dulu. Oh dan juga, tolong makanlah ini agar cepat pulih." Ujar sang tuan rumah sambil mengambil nampan yang tadi Ia taruh di depan pintu kamar.

Yasaka segera memberikannya pada Naruto, "Hati-hatilah, masih panas."

Naruto menerima mangkuk itu dengan senang hati, perutnya terasa lapar sekarang.

"Ini apa?" tanyanya penasaran sambil mengaduk pelan isi mangkuk.

"Kalau bisa, harus dihabiskan ya? Karena yang memasaknya sangat membenci makanan sisa." Ucap Yasaka menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto, "Kalau dia tahu, dia bisa saja meracunimu di lain waktu."

Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar makan itu pun langsung mengambil sesuap sup dan memakannya, raut wajahnya langsung sumringah begitu merasakan kelezatan masakan yang Ia terima. Sambil terus makan, Naruto bertanya pada Yasaka, "Ini sup apa?"

Yasaka terus tersenyum memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang mengecap tekstur sup di dalam mulutnya, "Apakah cocok dengan lidahmu?"

"Ya. Tapi ini sup apa? Teksturnya terasa unik di lidah."

"Itu Sup serangga."

"Blergh!"

Beberapa hari kemudian …

Setelah memakan sup serangga yang dibuat oleh sang koki, Naruto pun kembali sehat dalam waktu kurang dari tiga hari!

Tentu saja, sebab itu bukan sup serangga biasa. Itu adalah sup-erb!

Reaksi yang ditimbulkan sup itu sungguh luar biasa dahsyat, bahkan pemuda pirang itu masih bergidik ngeri kalau harus mengingat rasa sup yang superb.

Walaupun rasanya memang enak, tapi membayangkan kaki-kaki serangga itu dalam mulutnya, membuat perutnya mual.

Setelah Ia merasa baikan dan siap bekerja, Yasaka segera memberinya perintah untuk mendatangi sebuah bank dan mengambil sejumlah uang sebagai gaji perdanya.

Bukankah Ia wanita yang teramat baik? Membuatkan Naruto rekening setelah mengetahui Ia kehilangan dompetnya?

Itulah mengapa, Naruto tidak ingin mengecewakan perasaan bosnya yang seorang lady itu. Maka, dengan semangat api, Naruto segera menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Sebuah bank ternama di Negeri Matahari Terbit, bank mana lagi kalau bukan Bank Rakyat Jepang alias BRJ cabang Kyoto?

"Disinikah tempat yang dimaksud oleh Yasaka-san?"

Setelah merapikan pakaiannya dan menarik nafas panjang, Naruto siap melangkah menuju gudang uang di depannya.

"Yosh! Langkah pertama untuk kehidupan yang baru!"

Pintu bank terbuka secara otomatis begitu Naruto menginjakkan kakiknya di depan pintu, matanya takjub melihat interior bangunan yang terlihat bersih mengkilat.

"Hebat."

Dimana-mana orang berlalu lalang, melakukan urusan masing-masing. Mereka semua terlihat berkelas, terutama orang-orang berjaket hitam yang entah mengapa memakai topeng seluruh muka.

Mungkin mereka mempunyai suatu penyakit kulit akut? Atau itu cuma fashion? Entahlah, Naruto tidak mengerti soal fashion.

Merasa tidak ada hubungan dengannya, Naruto pun menghiraukannya dan segera menghampiri kakak teller bank yang berwajah imut.

Hei! Walau Sense of Fashion-nya jelek, bukan berarti Sense of Beauty-nya sama buruknya.

"Permisi, Nona. Saya ingin mengambil sejumlah uang."

"Tentu Tuan, berapa nominal yang Anda butuhkan?"

"Ah, cukup segini saja."

Setelah mendapat konfirmasi, sang teller segera melakukan tugasnya dengan penuh ceria. Hati Naruto yang awalnya sedikit bad mood entah mengapa langsung sirna begitu melihat senyuman manis di wajah sang teller.

Ah, betapa indahnya karunia Tuhan.

"Terima kasih."

"Iya, sama-sama."

Naruto balas tersenyum dan hendak segera pulang menemui bosnya. Namun, begitu Ia berbalik, sesuatu menghadang jalan pulangnya.

"Eh?"

Sebuah pistol teracung ke wajahnya, tepat di dahinya. Dan yang memegang pistol itu adalah seorang pria? Ataukah wanita?

Setelah melihat sedikit ke bawah, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu adalah seorang pria.

Pria yang menodongnya memakai jaket tebal dan topeng seluruh muka yang hanya menyisakan lubang mata yang cukup lebar, cukup leluasa untuk melihat.

Hei, bukankah Ia orang-orang yang tadi?

"Serahkan hartamu, ini perampokan."

"Wut!?"

Dan pada saat itu, Naruto tahu kalau harinya akan menjadi semakin buruk.

…

"Yo, apa kabar?"

Naruto menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria yang juga terikat duduk disampingnya. Pria tersebut nyengir padanya, "Hai."

"Apa?"

"Oi, aku cuma ingin menanyakan kabarmu, jangan cemberut begitu, dong? Harimu sedang sial, ya?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Yah, entahlah. Kau bisa bayangkan? Selama tiga hari berturut-turut aku harus memakan sup serangga, rasanya sungguh aneh. Lalu, setelah pulih dan bisa bepergian keluar, segerombolan perampok malah menyanderaku?

"Dan lagi, mereka membuat teller imut itu menangis! Bayangkan saja, bung! Ingin kuhajar mereka."

Pria tersebut tertawa, "Haha, kehidupanmu terdengar sangat seru."

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Hm? Nah, aku sedang berlibur dari pekerjaanku. Kau tahu? Aku punya sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar, dan juga dua orang sahabat—mereka orang kepercayaanku—yang selalu memaksaku bekerja, lama-lama aku jadi bosan, kan?

Jadi, aku pergi ke Kyoto diam-diam, dan berusaha mendapatkan ketenangan hidup. Oh dan juga cuci mata, kudengar, gadis Kyoto cantik-cantik."

"Kau ini orang yang santai ya?" ujar Naruto deadpanned.

"Banyak yang bilang begitu, hehe."

"Hei yang disana! Diam kalian! Jangan malah ngobrol! Mau kulubangi kepala kalian, hah!?"

Naruto hanya memutar matanya walau Ia diancam, pengalamannya kemarin bersama Setsuna membuatnya masa bodoh dengan situasinya sekarang.

Begitu si perampok pergi untuk menggasak uang, pria yang berada di sampingnya menyikut rusuk Naruto, "Hei, aku masih belum tahu namamu, Aku Azazel." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sambil nyengir santai.

"Naruto."

"Hebat juga kau, tidak bergeming begitu diancam dengan pistol."

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, kau malah tertawa saat ditodong." Balas Naruto dengan seringai kecil, "Kau keren."

Azazel kembali nyengir mendengar pujian Naruto, "Hehe, terima kasih, Nak."

"Tapi, kau tidak merasa takut? Sedikit pun? Maksudku, katamu kau punya perusahaan besar, kan? Bukankah mati disini akan merugikanmu?"

Azazel menaikkan alisnya, "Hm? Tidak juga, toh kalau memang aku mati, perusahaanku akan kuserahkan pada dua orang itu, mereka kan sahabat sejatiku. Tapi, mati disini? Heh, kau pandai melawak juga ya?"

Pernyataan Azazel yang seolah menantang maut itu membuat Naruto tertarik, "Oh? Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu? Hal yang cukup penting sampai-sampai membuatmu tidak merasa takut?"

Azazel hanya menyeringai dan membalas pertanyaan Naruto,"Hehe, kau belum menyadarinya?"

"Menyadari … apa? Tunggu, jangan-jangan!?"

"Benar, sepertinya kau juga sadar kalau pistol yang mereka bawa itu…"

"Pistol replika kan?"

"Bingo! Entah mereka bodoh atau apa, tapi mereka tidak menyadari cat di bagian dalam laras pistol. Amatiran."

"Darimana kau tahu ada cat di dalam laras pistolnya?"

"Saat mereka menodongku tadi, aku sempat melirik ke dalam. Dan di situ ada sebuah tanda kecil berwarna merah? Atau oranye? Aku lupa, yang jelas cukup mencolok.

Cat yang kumaksud tadi, adalah penanda pistol replika, prosedurnya memang seperti itu. Sebenarnya, cat seperti itu bisa dihilangkan dengan mudah. Makanya aku bilang mereka amatiran, kalau hal seperti itu saja tidak tahu."

"Wah, aku sendiri tidak menyadari adanya cat itu. Tapi, darimana mereka mendapatkan pistol replika itu? Apa di Jepang tidak ilegal?" tanya Naruto serius, "Benda seperti itu cukup merepotkan kan? Seingatku, di Canada saja, pistol replika tidak boleh diperjual belikan setelah tahun 1980.

Karena, polisi sendiri kesulitan membedakannya."

"Wawasanmu luas juga, Nak. Tapi, mereka kan perampok, peduli apa dengan yang namanya legal atau tidak."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, pemuda pirang itu kembali mellihat situasi bank yang diselimuti ketakutan. "Hei, apa sudah ada yang menghubungi polisi?"

"Siapa yang bisa? Kita semua disandera disini, bahkan sepertinya para penjaga keamanan pun dilumpuhkan. Ditambah lagi, mereka menyita telepon sandera, yah, walaupun aku nggak bawa sih."

"Ah, benar juga ya. Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin cuci mata? Kenapa di daerah sini? Kalau mau melihat gadis berbikini, seharusnya pergi sedikit ke utara, kan?"

"Ckck, kau ini masih muda, Naruto." Azazel menyikut rusuknya. "Sesuatu yang sengaja diperlihatkan itu tidak menarik. Sebaliknya, jika sesuatu hal itu ditutupi, bukankah bisa melihat apa yang disembunyikan sangat menggairahkan?"

"…"

"Masih belum mengerti?" Azazel menghela nafas, "Aku ingin melihat gadis berkimono! Haha, makanya aku pergi ke kota yang terkenal akan budaya tradisionalnya!"

Naruto tidak terlihat senang.

"Oh ayolah, bayangkan saja pakaian tradisional Nihon itu! Bagaimana mereka melekat pada tubuh seksi para gadis, dan me…"

Untuk alasan tertentu, sosok Yasaka yang berbalut kimono muncul di pikiran Naruto, sontak pemuda pirang itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran indahnya.

Melihatnya, Azazel tertawa mesum, "Haha, kau baru saja memikirkannya, kan?"

"Diam kau."

"Mengaku sajalah."

"Fine, you got me." Hardik Naruto pelan, matanya menatap Azazel kesal.

"Ahaha, jangan begitu, dong. Aku hanya bertanya kan? Jadi, siapa yang kau bayangkan?"

"Bossku, puas?"

Mendengarnya, Azazel bersiul pelan dan nyengir pada Naruto. "Wow~ berani sekali kau ya?"

"Mau kutonjok mukamu?" ancam Naruto kesal.

"Caranya? Tanganmu kan terikat." Balas Azazel santai.

"Ugh, sial, sudah terlalu lama aku disini."

"Sudah mau pergi?"

"Ya, ini hari pertamaku bekerja, mana sudi aku dipecat karena masalah sepele seperti ini, kan?"

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu keluar dari sini? Dengan tangan terikat dan para perampok itu?"

Naruto terdiam, rambut pirangnya membayangi kedua matanya. Cukup lama Ia memejamkan matanya, tapi begitu Ia membukanya, sorot mata tajam menatap mata Azazel.

"Huh, kalau tanganku tak bisa, akan kutendang dia. Kalau kakiku juga tak bisa, akan kugigit dia. Kalau gigiku tak bisa, akan kupelototi dia, kalau mataku juga tak bisa, akan kukutuk dia. Bahkan, kalau itu artinya mati, aku akan tetap bertarung."

Azazel memandang Naruto dengan serius, tidak sedikit pun ekspresi muncul di wajahnya. Lalu, Ia menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum, "Kau memang seperti dirinya."

"Ng? Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, kok. Daripada itu, kemarikan tanganmu." Ucapnya sambil melirik pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Untuk?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dasar, apa kau belum sadar?" Azazel membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyuman usil, alisnya terangkat satu yang membuatnya terlihat sangat congkak. Ia memiringkan badannya sedikit dan memperlihatkan apa yang ada di balik punggungnya.

"Sejak aku memanggilmu tadi, tanganku sudah tidak terikat."

Sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya, Azazel menunjukkan sesuatu yang Ia genggam di tangan kanannya.

"Pisau?"

"Yeah, aku selalu membawa pisau kecil kemana pun aku pergi. Kusembunyikan di balik lenganku." Kata Azazel singkat, "Sekarang, kemarikan tanganmu. Aku juga ingin menghajar mereka karena telah mengganggu kesehatan mataku."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar alasan Azazel.

"Thanks."

"Hehe, ayo beraksi, Nak."

"Pasti, aku punya rencana."

-Scene break-

"Hei, psst!"

Si teller imut itu terkejut dan menoleh, mendapati Naruto sedang mengendap-endap di sampingnya, berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Nyaris Ia berteriak karenanya, untungnya, Naruto sempat memberi isyarat.

"Tenang, tenang, jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ok?" ujar Naruto berusaha menenangkan si teller yang terlihat begitu ketakutan.

Ia pun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Bagus. Dengar, aku perlu bantuanmu. Er … yang mana telepon genggammu?"

Sebelum melancarkan aksinya, para perampok menyuruh semua sandera untuk melemparkan ponsel mereka. Untungnya, mereka tidak menyita ponsel-ponsel itu, hanya membiarkannya begitu saja di lantai.

Kakak imut itu pun menunjuk sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak tidak terlalu jauh darinya, tapi karena takut ketahuan para perampok, Ia pun tidak berani mengambilnya untuk menelepon polisi.

Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah, tunggu disini ya? Akan segera kubebaskan kau."

Lalu, dengan penuh kewaspadaan, Naruto mencoba mengambil ponsel itu tanpa ketahuan. Tidak begitu sulit, mengingat tadi Ia bisa menyelinap menghampiri si teller tanpa disadari para perampok.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan ponsel yang dimaksud.

"Dapat." Ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan ponsel teller imut itu. "Sekarang, perlihatkan tanganmu, akan segera kulepaskan talinya."

Untungnya, tali itu tidak diikat dengan sempurna, tidak ada satu menit dan Naruto sudah melepas ikatannya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

"I-iya." Jawabnya sambil mengelus pelang pergelangan tangannya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu, bisa tolong hubungi kepolisian? Aku ragu sudah ada seseorang yang menelepon."

Si teller mengangguk dan menerima ponselnya. Sambil tetap waspada, si teller segera menghubungi nomor kepolisian Kyoto.

Sementara si teller menelepon, Naruto mengawasi keadaan. Karena posisi mereka yang berada di balik meja penerima, mereka berdua cukup tersembunyi dari penglihatan.

"Sampai saat ini, situasi sangat baik. Tidak kusangka, hobiku bermain petak umpet berbuah manis pada akhirnya." Ucap Naruto pelan, cukup senang karena semua berjalan lancar, "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Azazel ya? Kuharap Ia berhasil."

"Su-sudah."

Suara halus dari samping kanannya membuat Naruto menoleh, sang teller dengan sedikit air mata berusaha tersenyum padanya.

"Ka-katanya, mereka akan segera sampai."

Naruto tersenyum, "Kerja bagus, err … boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? Rasanya cukup canggung kalau harus terus memanggilmu Nona. Oh, namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Miyano Akemi."

"Oke, senang berkenalan denganmu Miyano-san. Sekarang, ayo bermain permainan menunggu."

Maka, Naruto pun duduk di samping Miyano yan sebenarnya masih ketakutan. Untung saja, sikap naruto yang santai sedikit membuatnya tenang.

"Um, Uzumaki-san."

"Ya?"

" … Kamu tidak takut?"

"Fufu, tidak perlu takut. Rencanaku ini, walau sederhana, cukup ampuh." Balas Naruto dengan senyuman lima jari agar Miyano tidak merasa takut.

Lalu, mereka kembali menunggu dengan nyaman di situasi yang kacau balau ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara bising sirene pun terdengar. Para polisi telah datang.

Sayup-sayup, Naruto dapat mendengar seseorang berteriak.

"Gawat! Polisi datang!"

"Cepat selesaikan urusan kita!"

Di tengah keributan itu, dimana para perampok kalang kabut dengan gangguan kecil pada rencana mereka, seseorang berteriak dengan semangat.

"Lempar sekarang!"

Suara benda berterbangan pun tertangkap telinga Naruto, dan sang pemuda pirang itu tersenyum karenanya.

"Bagus Azazel, lanjutkan." Ujarnya gembira.

"Su-suara apa itu?" tanya wanita di sampingnya.

"Jangan khawatir, itu bagian dari rencana." Balas Naruto kalem, "Just as planned."

Lalu, Naruto kembali memfokuskan pendengarannya, berusaha menangkap event yang sedang terjadi di balik meja teller.

"Ooh! Rasakan ini! Falcon Kick!"

"Gyah! Ke-keparat! Kau juga kan laki-laki!" suara berteriak sambil menahan sakit.

"Haha! Peduli amat!"

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar teriakan penuh gairah Azazel, sepertinya dia terbawa suasana terlalu jauh.

"Duh, aku memang bilang untuk mengincar kepalanya, tapi bukan kepala yang itu."

"Um, aku tidak terlalu mengerti."

"Hm? Oh maaf, biar kujelaskan."

Jadi, rencana Naruto kira-kira begini.

Pertama, membebaskan kakak teller imut dan memintanya untuk menelepon polisi. Mengapa harus dia? Tidak ada alasan khusus selain karena satu-satunya yang cukup familiar dengannya sekarang hanya Azazel dan kakak teller imut.

Di saat yang sama, Azazel membebaskan sekitar tujuh sandera yang berada di dekatnya agar tidak terlalu dicurigai, untungnya perhatian para perampok ada di brankas bank. Mengapa tujuh? Karena perampoknya ada enam orang, jadi sebisa mungkin harus melebihi jumlah para perampok, satu pun tak masalah.

Di dalam bank sendiri, ada lima perampok. Satu orang bertugas menjaga situasi sandera, tapi Naruto berhasil menyelinap dan menjalankan rencana pertama.

Setelah polisi berhasil dihubungi, cukup duduk manis dan menunggu. Begitu, perampok yang berada di depan berjaga melihat mobil polisi berdatangan, Ia akan masuk dan memberitahu rekannya. Saat itu, mereka akan panik, karena tidak menyangka aksi mereka akan ketahuan polisi, walaupun sudah mengamankan telepon para sandera.

Kalaupun mereka tidak panik, tidak perlu bingung, polisi yang akan menangani.

Saat mereka panik dan lengah, Azazel dan tujuh sandera yang sudah dibebaskannya memainkan peran mereka. Mereka harus melempari kepala para perampok dengan benda-benda keras yang bisa mereka temukan.

Tidak usah sampai mati, cukup beri mereka cidera.

Terakhir, mereka akan mendekam di balik jeruji besi.

"Simpel kan?"

"Um, tapi, bukankah mereka membawa pistol?"

"Tenang saja, menurut rekanku, itu pistol replika." Kata Naruto santai.

"Benarkah?"

Mata Naruto melebar, ketika Ia mendengar suara mesin berbunyi di dekatnya. Sontak, Ia segera menoleh dan langsung bertatapan dengan seorang perampok yang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

Sial, aku lengah.

Perampok itu menyeringai di balik topengnya.

Jemarinya bergerak.

Ckrek.

'Safety-nya! Gawat! Itu pistol asli!'

"Di Black Market pun, harga pistol masih terlampau mahal. Hanya punyaku saja yang bisa melubangi kepala seseorang."

"Sial." Umpat Naruto dengan keringat dingin, Ia tidak bisa begitu saja berteriak meminta tolong, salah-salah, kepalanya bakal berlubang. Ditambah lagi, Azazel masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Cih."

Mata biru Naruto memperhatikan laras pistol itu.

Tidak ada cat apapun …

Jari telunjuk sang perampok mulai menekan pelatuknya.

"Selamat tinggal, Nak. Salahkan dirimu karena mengganggu rencana kami."

Naruto berusaha melindungi kakak teller dengan tubuhnya, seenggaknya, biarkanlah Miyano selamat.

'… Inikah akhirnya?'

"Mati."

Saat pelatuk hampir tertarik sepenuhnya, sesuatu melingkari leher sang perampok, lebih tepatnya, seseorang merangkul lehernya. Hal yang tidak terduga itu, membuatnya menahan niatannya.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini!"

Ckrek

"Lepas pelatuknya dan buang senjatamu, bung."

"Po-polisi!?"

Seorang pria dengan seragam polisi lengkap dengan santainya merangkul sang perampok, tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun dalam tindakannya. Ia melakukannya dengan penuh gaya tanpa mengurangi keprofesionalitasannya.

"Ya, polisi, itu aku. Cepatlah buang, atau kau mau peluru ini bersarang di kepalamu." Ancam sang polisi dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Atau mungkin, kau lebih memilih tenggorokanmu kubuka dengan pisau kesayanganku ini?"

Sang perampok tiba-tiba merasakan benda dingin di lehernya, dan Ia bisa merasakan ketajamannya hanya dari menyentuhnya saja.

"Dan juga, pistol jenis itu, begitu pelatuk terhenti di tengah-tengah, safety-nya otomatis akan terpasang. Kau sudah kalah." Ucap sang polisi tenang, matanya beralih menatap Naruto yang sedang berusaha melindungi kakak teller.

"Tak perlu takut, Nak. Walau pistolnya masih mengarah padamu, safety-nya sudah terpasang lagi. Aman, kok." Ujar sang polisi dengan name tag 'Akai Shuuichi' di dadanya.

"A-a…."

Belum sempat sang perampok menyerahkan diri, sebuah pot bunga melayang dan menghantam wajahnya dengan keras.

Bugh!

"Gyah!"

"Nak! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Azazel muncul bagai seorang pahlawan dari balik meja dengan senyuman gilanya.

"… Ahaha, situasi terkendali." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman lemah.

"Sepertinya … aku tidak jadi mati hari ini."

Hah … benar-benar akhir yang antiklimaks, ya?

-Scene break-

"Fufu, aku tidak menyangka, Lho, Naruto-san."

"Apa maksudmu, Yasaka-san?"

"Kalau aku punya seorang pahlawan di penginapanku."

"Akh! Sudahlah, tolong jangan dibahas lagi."

"Fufu, suatu saat nanti, kalau terjadi sesuatu. Lindungi aku, ya?"

"Wa-! Hah … Bukankah Yasaka-san sudah punya samurai kw itu?"

"Setsuna bisa marah, lho, kalau mendengarnya."

"… Tentu, bukankah Yasaka-san adalah boss-ku sekarang?"

"Arigatou ne, Naruto-san."

.

.

.

" … Hanya mimpi?"

Naruto yang masih berbaring di futon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Entah mengapa, Ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto menatap kosong atap-atap kamarnya, pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Ia teringat bagaimana setelah kejadian di bank kemarin, kepolisian menasehatinya untuk tidak melakukan tindakan sembrono lagi. Walau begitu, mereka tetap menghadiahi Naruto sebuah bintang jasa.

"Sekarang … tengah malam, ya."

Merasa tidak bisa tidur lagi, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Penginapan milik Yasaka itu benar-benar luas, Ia sendiri mendapat sebuah kamar khusus di sayap kiri penginapan. Semuanya tinggal disitu, termasuk Yasaka sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong, kamar Yasaka bersebelahan dengan kamar si dokter samurai.

Naruto membuka pintu geser kamarnya dan berjalan pelan, berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan penghuni lainnya.

Dari koridor penginapan, Ia bisa melihat pemandangan langit berbintang Kyoto.

Langkah kakinya membawanya sampai ke ujung koridor, dan disana Naruto melihat sebuah ruangan yang masih menyala terang.

Ruang pertemuan.

Biasanya, di pagi hari sebelum mereka kembali bekerja, semuanya akan berkumpul disana untuk melakukan briefing sekaligus sarapan bersama.

"Aneh, kenapa lampunya masih menyala?"

Karena penasaran, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang pertemuan.

Ada seseorang disana.

Rambut pirangnya yang menyelimuti punggungnya terlihat sangat mencolok, walau posisi orang itu membelakanginya, Naruto tetap tahu siapa dia.

"Oya? Yasaka-san, masih belum tidur?"

Mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya, Yasaka menoleh dengan keterkejutan. Ia tidak menyangka ada orang lain yang masih terjaga selain dirinya.

Mata Yasaka terbuka lebar begitu Ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Na-Naruto-san?"

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Dan saat itu pula, Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

'Yasaka-san … menangis?'

CUT!

Yosha! Readers!

Bagaimana harimu? Indah? Menyenangkan?

Atau malah seperti Author?

Penuh dengan masalah, tugas, kewajiban, dan beban yang menghantui?

Akhir-akhir ini, ada banyak kejadian aneh di kehidupan Author.

Rasanya, pikiran Author sudah agak sedikit gila?

Nah, Author masih memiliki logika, jadi bukan masalah.

Anyway, banyak yang meminta untuk melanjutkan fic ini, tapi tetap saja, tidak ada plot.

Serius, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Saat berimajinasi hasilnya begini, saat ditulis hasilnya malah begitu, berbeda jauh dari bayangan.

Tapi, setelah direvisi, tambah jauh dari bayangan awal.

Aah, indahnya dunia.

So, so, ini chapter dua? Mungkin? Akan dilanjutkan?

Saa, ada yang punya ide? Sesuatu yang menurut readers menarik?

Sebenarnya, Author sudah punya bayangan soal Azazel, Sirzech, dan Michael. Selain itu kosong, so, adakah yang mau membantu?

Status masih Teaser.

Sampai sini dulu, saja.

Au revoir.


	3. Chapter 3

A crossover by two-one kf

NarutoxDXD

Genre: Romcom

Status: Official

Character: Naruto U., Yasaka, two-one kf (Narrator)

-Story starts-

Chapter 3

Aku yang Dulu, Bukan Aku yang Sekarang

Di pagi yang cerah ini, para penduduk Kyoto menikmati indahnya kehidupan sembari melakukan aktivitas masing-masing dengan suasana hati yang ceria.

Bagaimana tidak?

Di kota bersejarah itu nyanyian alam mudah sekali terdengar, hembusan angin pagi yang melewati celah-celah dedaunan menimbulkan irama tersendiri yang bisa menenangkan hati.

Kupu-kupu menari-nari di taman bunga, burung-burung berkicauan sambil bermain satu sama lain di ranting-ranting pohon, seekor kucing mencoba untuk memangsa seekor burung yang sedang bertengger di sebuah dahan yang cukup rendah.

Malang baginya, ketika sang kucing melompat, sang elang datang tanpa permisi dan langsung menyambarnya.

Ah, indahnya rantai makanan.

Sayangnya, keindahan alam yang spektakuler tersebut harus terganggu dengan sebuah teriakan memekakkan telinga dari sebuah penginapan tua di salah satu tempat di Kyoto.

Lebih tepatnya, di penginapan keluarga Yasaka.

"Uzumaki."

Uzumaki Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heboh, kedua tangannya juga dia rentangkan di depan dadanya untuk mempertegas penolakannya.

"Hell no! Aku menolak!"

Setsuna memicingkan matanya tajam, "Kalau kau pria sejati, lakukan tugasmu. Atau … kau ini hanya seekor kecoak."

Seperti biasa, hinaan sang dokter selalu tajam setajam katana kesayangannya.

"Lebih baik aku menjadi seekor kecoak daripada melakukannya!"

"Cih, sudah kuduga kau bukan pria sejati."

"Justru karena aku pria sejati, aku tidak mau melakukannya, tahu!" sembur Naruto kesal.

Sudah berkali-kali Naruto menolak tapi sang dokter tetap memaksanya.

Tidak bisakah dia memahami apa yang diinginkannya!

Man Pride! Man Pride!

Status kejantanannya bisa dipertanyakan nanti!

Sementara itu, sang pemilik penginapan—Yasaka—hanya tertawa geli melihat Naruto dan Setsuna, yang satu menolak mati-matian dan satunya memaksa sembil terus melontarkan hinaan.

"Yasaka-san! Bantu aku, dong!"

"Fufu, Naruto-san, ini tidak seburuk itu, kok." Ujar Yasaka dengan lembut, seperti biasa, sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Fufu, justru aku ingin kamu melakukannya."

"What!"

Kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut tuannya membuatnya mati beku.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari wajah Naruto, dia tidak berpikir kalau Yasaka akan berbalik memojokkannya bersama Setsuna.

Kalau situasinya tidak seperti ini, mungkin ide dipojokkan oleh dua wanita cantik akan membuatnya 'sedikit' bergairah.

(Bodoh! Seharusnya aku tahu kalau Yasaka ada di pihak Setsuna)

Sementara itu, Setsuna mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Uzumaki."

Satu kata yang merupakan namanya sendiri itu sukses membuatnya gemetaran.

(Ha-hanya dengan namaku saja, sudah seperti ini. Dia memang wanita yang menakutkan!)

"Si-sial!"

Setiap kali Setsuna maju selangkah, Naruto pun mundur dua langkah. Sebisa mungkin membuat jarak semakin jauh dari dokter ahli pedang.

Sayangnya, karena Dewi Fortuna seorang wanita, dia pun memilih kubu Setsuna.

Sriiing!

"Kyaaaaaah!"

Bisa ditebak siapa yang berteriak.

Xxx

Hari ini, Azazel merasa sangat beruntung.

Setelah bergonta-ganti penginapan, akhirnya dia menemukan penginapan dengan gadis manis di dalamnya.

Tentu saja, hal itu langsung membuat Azazel girang setengah mati, dengan langkah bahagia, sang pengusaha segera menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"Permisi."

Mendengar suara seseorang, petugas resepsionis itu mendongak.

Azazel pun terperangah.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang menatapnya dengan mata biru polosnya, selama beberapa saat sang gadis terus memandangnya sebelum dia sadar akan sesuatu dan memekik pelan.

"Oh, maafkan aku, aku tidak menyadari Anda." Ujarnya sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangannya yang terbuka lebar, dan dari sela-sela jarinya, Azazel bisa melihat bibirnya yang membentuk huruf O.

Kyaaawaiii!

(Damn! Imut sekali!)

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Azazel terbangun dari lamunannya dan kembali menghadapi gadis imut di depannya.

"O-oh, aku mau memesan kamar VIP untuk semalam," Ucap Azazel dengan suara paling seksinya, "Ah tunggu, kalau dipikir-pikir, dua malam saja."

Tentu saja, karena ada gadis manis di penginapan ini, di saat-saat terakhir Azazel merubah keputusannya dan memesan untuk dua malam.

Sebenarnya ingin lebih lama lagi, tapi lebih dari itu, dan resiko dua 'teman'nya menemukannya akan semakin besar.

"Tentu saja." Jawab gadis itu singkat dengan anggukan kecil.

Kemudian, gadis resepsionis itu berdiri dan merapikan yukatanya, semuanya dia lakukan dengan cara yang elegan.

(Benar-benar Yamato Nadeshiko, ditambah lagi, untuk seorang gadis Jepang, dia cukup tinggi)

"Silahkan tunggu disini, akan saya ambilkan kunci kamar Anda."

Azazel hanya bisa mengangguk dongo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan memilih untuk memperhatikan gadis yang menurutnya adalah wanita idaman.

Lalu gadis itu pun melengos pergi meninggalkan Azazel yang masih terbengong karena peristiwa penting yang baru saja dia rasakan.

Tepat sebelum gadis resepsionis itu pergi, Azazel sempat mendengar sesuatu.

Sebuah sumpah serapah, dan asalnya datang dari gadis resepsionis tersebut.

Tapi … mana mungkin, ah.

Gadis imut seperti dia tidak mungkin mengucapkan kata-kata kotor, iya kan?

Xxx

Gerai rambut pirangnya yang berkibas indah menenangnkan hati, lentik mata birunya yang sebiru lautan itu menenggelamkan siapapun yang terlalu lama menatapnya.

Atau begitulah gambaran sok puitis yang Azazel buat di kepalanya.

Sang pengusaha mesum itu daritadi cengar-cengir tidak jelas sambil matanya jelalatan memperhatikan bagian tubuh tertentu dari pemandu yang berjalan di depannya.

(Oh, aku memang menyukai Yukata)

Sementara Azazel berkutat dengan pikiran mesumnya, gadis di depannya terus melangkah tanpa tahu kalau dirinya dijadikan objek mesum oleh orang di belakangnya.

"Silahkan, ini kamar Anda dan ini kuncinya." Ucap sang gadis sambil memberikan sebuah kunci pada Azazel yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Waah, kamarnya luas dan sejuk, ya." Ujar Azazel senang setelah membuka pintu geser kamarnya.

Kamarnya cukup luas dengan sebuah tv ukuran sedang di sisi kiri ruangan, bersebelahan dengan sebuah jendela besar yang mengarah pada pekarangan penginapan dengan kolam berisi ikan koi, tidak lupa, sebuah Shishi-odoshi yang menimbulkan bunyi merdu tiap beberapa detik.

Dan ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja dengan penghangat di dalamnya yang biasa dipakai ketika musim dingin tiba.

Sebenarnya, tanpa benda itu, pun, udara kamar sudah terasa sejuk karena besarnya ventilasi udara dan langit-langit yang tinggi.

"Wah, penginapan ini hebat sekali. Aku harus memberitahu Nak Naruto, nih." Ujar Azazel senang sambil merogoh celananya mencari ponsel hitam kesayangannya.

Saat nama Naruto disebut, gadis resepsionis yang berdiri di belakang Azazel mematung. Ekspresi matanya menegang melihat Azazel yang mulai mengeluarkan benda hitamnya itu, memperlihatkan bentuknya yang tangguh.

Gadis resepsionis itu membelalakkan matanya melihat Azazel menekan-nekan barangnya sendiri dengan senyuman aneh di wajahnya.

Kedengarannya sangat mesum, tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

"Huehuehue…"

Azazel pun menekan tombol calling.

Drrt! Drrt!

Di saat yang hampir bersamaan, suara dering ponsel terdengar dari belakang Azazel.

Pria itu pun menoleh dan menemukan si gadis resepsionis yang tersenyum kecil, "Ah, sepertinya ada panggilan masuk, permisi sebentar." Ujarnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya meminta maaf.

"Silahkan."

Sekali lagi, gadis itu tersenyum maaf dan menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam belahan kimononya mencari-cari sesuatu.

Mata Azazel blingsatan saat Ia tidak sengaja melihat kulit putih sang gadis, untungnya kulitnya itu segera tertutupi setelah Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel.

"Ara? Rupanya yang ini." Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya membaca nama penelepon, "Apa barusan Anda yang menelepon?"

"Loh, itu, kan, ponsel punya Naruto." Kata Azazel yang mengenali ponsel berwarna oranye terang dengan nomor sembilan besar berwarna hitam di 'casing' belakang.

Sang gadis mengangguk kecil, "Ya, dia bekerja disini langsung dibawah pemilik penginapan, Yasaka-sama. Baru saja, tadi pagi, Naruto-san harus pergi karena dimintai tolong oleh Yasaka-sama."

"Sepertinya, dia baru akan pulang sore nanti—menjelang malam. Apabila benar-benar penting, saya akan coba mencarinya."

"Ah, tidak usah. Tidak terlalu penting, kok. Aku cuma mau memberinya kabar saja." Kata Azazel sambil melihat keluar jendela kamarnya. Lalu, sesuatu yang membumbung tinggi menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei, Nona. Asap putih apa itu?"

"Ah, itu uap yang berasal dari pemandian air panas kami yang berada di sebelah."

"Onsen ya… huehuehue…"

Seketika itu, sang gadis resepsionis merasa telah melepaskan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya…

XXX

Naruto menghela nafasnya berat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Pekerjaan yang dipercayakan Yasaka kepadanya sangatlah berat, bahkan, bisa dibilang itu adalah tugas tersusah yang pernah Ia lakukan.

Kalau boleh, Naruto lebih memilih tugas dari guru killernya semasa sma.

Tapi, apa boleh dikata, sikap kesatria di lubuk hatinya luluh karena permintaan Yasaka.

Psst, setengah alasannya karena pedang Setsuna.

"Damn~ kenapa aku yang harus melakukannya? Orang lain, kan, banyak." Keluh Naruto.

Saat ini, dia sedang berada di salah satu cafe di pojok kota Kyoto, sebuah cafe yang bisa dibilang cukup beken.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya merenungi nasib, tiba-tiba bel di atas pintu berbunyi.

Krincing!

Dan dari balik pintu datang dua orang berjas hitam, bersepatu hitam, berdasi hitam, berkacamata hitam dengan tampang garang dan berbadan tegap, sebagai tambahan, mereka juga memakai topi sombrero.

What?

"Ohayou Gozaimasu~ Goshujin-sama!"

Dua orang itu mengangguk tegas pada seorang maid yang menyambut mereka.

Mereka celingak-celinguk seperti sedang mencari seseorang, lalu pandangan mata salah satu dari mereka jatuh ke arah Naruto.

(Waduh, ada apa ini?)

Batin Naruto takut-takut saat dua orang itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan atmosfer dingin ala-ala preman jalanan berkelas, sebelas-dua belas dengan preman-preman Suzuran.

"Maaf mengganggu." Ujar salah seorang di antara mereka yang memiliki rambut dan jenggot hitam matching.

Dari dekat, Naruto bisa melihat sebuah lambang gelas yang dililit dua ekor ular bersayap hitam yang terjahit di bagian dada jas mereka.

"A-ah, iya. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujar Naruto gugup karena daritadi dipelototi oleh orang kedua yang berdiri di belakang mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

"Kami mencari orang yang ini." Orang pertama mengeluarkan sebuah potret dari dalam jasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto agar Ia bisa memperhatikannya dengan jelas.

Di potret itu terpampang wajah seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum mesum, memiliki rambut dua warna—pirang dan hitam—serta jenggot pendek yang juga berwarna hitam.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Naruto langsung tahu siapa orang itu.

"Apa anda mengenalinya?"

"Ah, iya. Aku sempat bertemu dengannya di Bank Kyoto beberapa hari yang lalu."

Mendengarnya, orang kedua yang berada di belakang mencolek pundak orang pertama dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Orang pertama itu pun mengangguk.

"Sepertinya benar orang ini berada di Kyoto."

"Em, anu. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa anda mencari orang ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk potret itu.

Orang kedua mendelik tajam dari balik kacamata hitamnya, berusaha mengintimidasi Naruto yang coba mengkorek informasi, tapi orang pertama segera menghentikannya, "Sudahlah, wajar kalau dia bertanya."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Toh, kita bukan agen rahasia yang menjaga keberadaan makhluk asing."

"Tapi—"

"Apa lagi? Kau tidak percaya pada keputusanku, hah?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi, kau menginjak kakiku."

"Oh, maaf."

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar pembicaraan aneh dua agen berjas hitam itu.

Si orang pertama berdehem, "Ehem, sampai mana tadi? Ah ya, perkenalkan, namaku Baraqiel, dan ini Shemhazai."

Naruto tertawa canggung sambil menjabat tangan Baraqiel yang terulur.

"Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu, Baraqiel-san, Shemhazai-san." Ujarnya mencoba bersikap ramah pada dua orang yang berpakaian ala agen rahasia itu.

Baraqiel tersenyum lebar menampakkan sederet gigi putih berkilau, dazzling! Sesaat itu, Naruto berpikir dia tidak akan bisa melupakan betapa terangnya gigi Baraqiel.

Bahkan, mungkin lebih terang dari masa depannya.

"Nah, kalau begini, kan, enak. Tidak perlu menggunakan orang pertama atau orang kedua, lagi, kan."

"Oi, oi, jangan tiba-tiba merusak dinding keempat, dong." Ujar Shemhazai menyenggol rusuk Baraqiel dengan sikutnya.

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana. Sudah lama aku tidak memakai topi sombrero ini." Ujar Baraqiel sambil mengelus pelan topinya, "Ah, lama tidak berjumpa Sayang."

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Shemhazai.

"Tidak ada."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Aku pulang, nih."

"Ah, tunggu-tunggu, jangan pulang dulu! Aku hanya bercanda!"

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Jadi, mau tanya apa?"

Sekarang, mereka bertiga sedang duduk di sebuah meja, menikmati kopi espresso dengan krim bergambar para idol _Cinta Langsung! Proyek Berhala Sekolah_ yang sedang digandrungi cowok-cowok berjiwa cute-cute jaman sekarang.

"Pria ini adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya, statusnya sedang buron sekarang. Kami berdua berasal dari sebuah perusahaan ternama sedang berusaha memburunya."

Nyaris Naruto tersedak bibir manis Toujou Nozomi—walaupun hanya sebatas krim, tapi biarlah pria bermimpi—setelah mendengar kabar mengejutkan itu.

"What! Pria ini buronan! Serius?" ujar Naruto tidak percaya, "Maksudmu, pria bertampang mesum ini!?"

Shemhazai merengut sambil menghisap cerutu berstempel delapan belas plus, "Ya, dia melakukan kejahatan tingkat dua."

"Kejahatan tingkat dua?" ujar Naruto bertanya-tanya, penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud Shemhazai, "Eh, tunggu, kau sedang merokok, kan?"

Pria yang dimaksud hanya menaikkan alisnya heran, "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kok tidak ada asapnya?"

"Aku menelannya, lihat." Shemhazai membuka mulutnya yang penuh asap dan detik berikutnya, asap itu menghilang masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Glek.

"Begini-begini aku perokok yang peduli sesama."

"What the—"

"Bwahaha, jangan heran, Nak! Itu inovasi terbaru dari perusahaan kami. Rokok yang asapnya bisa dihirup, tanpa nikotin dan racun-racun lainnya sedikit pun, tersedia dalam lima varian rasa yang berbeda." Ucap Baraqiel sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Walaupun masih tahap percobaan, tapi kawanku ini sudah tergila-gila rupanya, hahaha."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Strawberry rasa favoritku, sih."

Naruto deadpanned mendengarnya.

Makin lama, mereka makin tidak terlihat sangar sama sekali.

"Menyesal, aku sempat ketakutan tadi."

Naruto berdehem mencoba menenangkan suasana yang mulai absurd, "Ehem, kembali ke permasalahan awal, kalian mencari pria ini, kan? Sepertinya aku tahu dimana dia berada sekarang."

Baraqiel membelalakkan matanya, "Benarkah!? Bagus sekali! Kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, jejak yang kami punya hanya menunjukkan kalau dia berada di Kyoto. Sayangnya, kami tidak tahu secara pasti dimana lokasi tepatnya."

"Dia berada di penginapan Yasaka."

Shemhazai mengeluarkan sebuah peta dari dalam jasnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja dan membukanya, "Dimana lokasinya?" tanyanya sambil membuka tutup penanya untuk menandai lokasi.

Baraqiel juga memasang tampang serius sambil memperhatikan peta.

"Hmm, Shemhazai."

"Apa?"

"Ini peta Tokyo, bukan Kyoto."

"…Ah, benar. Aku salah membaca kanjinya."

"Tidak apa, Tokyo dan Kyoto hanya beda urutan, saja."

Naruto menghela nafas menghadapi kelakuan konyol dua orang di hadapannya, "Sudahlah, lupakan soal peta." Ujar Naruto sambil mengambil peta Tokyo itu dari tangan Shemhazai dan menggulungnya.

"Lagipula, penginapannya ada di blok di ujung sana."

"Kenapa nggak bilang daritadi!" bentak Shemhazai gregetan karena tadi salah mengambil peta, hei! Dia juga punya gengsi, tahu!

"Siapa suruh sok-sokan mengeluarkan peta." Balas Naruto menggerutu.

Setelah mendapatkan keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai lokasi target mereka, Baraqiel dan Shemhazai pun lansung menghabiskan kopi mereka masing-masing dan segera bersiap untuk menangkap buronan kelas kakap.

Baraqiel berdiri dan merapikan jasnya, meluruskan posisi dasinya, mengeluarkan sebuah kain kecil dan mengelap kacamata hitamnya, dan tidak lupa membenarkan letak gelang Hello Kitty hitamnya yang agak miring ke kanan.

"Ah—"

"Ini hadiah dari putriku saat dia berumur tujuh tahun." Jawab Baraqiel santai.

Tiba-tiba saja, Shemhazai menepuk pundak Naruto dan berbisik di telinganya, "Psst, lebih baik jangan bertanya lebih lanjut. Baraqiel sangat menyayangi putrinya—lebih mirip obsesi kalau kau tanya aku—kita bisa berada disini selama dua hari kalau harus mendengarnya mengoceh soal putrinya."

Shemhazai tidak menunggu reaksi Naruto dan mulai berjalan pergi mengikuti rekannya, tapi tepat sebelum menginjakkan kaki di luar, Naruto memanggil mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa memberitahu sesuatu, di samping penginapan ada sebuah pemandian air panas."

Dua agen berjas hitam itu saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk, dan kembali melangkah keluar dari Maid Café Nyan-nyan.

Kali ini dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

"Yep, kita cek pemandiannya terlebih dahulu."

"Aku setuju, kawanku."

…

Naruto masih duduk di kursinya, menikmati secangkir kopi bergambar nona Nozomi yang manis. Sejenak pria muda itu berpikir, mengenai masa depannya yang tak menentu.

Bukannya Ia tidak menghormati Yasaka, hanya saja, bekerja seperti ini tidak begitu menjanjikan.

"…Apa benar ini keputusan yang bijak?"

Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulutnya, Naruto memutar-mutar cangkirnya, memperhatikan bagaimana cairan cokelat itu bergerak, lukisan nona Nozomi yang manis sudah tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Hah, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, menikmati hiruk pikuk ramainya café. Mata birunya melirik jam bandul besar di pojok ruangan yang memberikan kesan antik pada suasana café.

Sesaat, wajah Yasaka yang sedang menangis terngiang di kepalanya, membuatnya sedikit ragu harus bagaimana.

Haruskah dia pergi meninggalkan Yasaka dan mencari pekerjaan baru, atau tetap tinggal tanpa kepastian yang jelas. Faktanya, Naruto sendiri cukup yakin bahwa sebenarnya Yasaka tidak punya pekerjaan untuknya.

Ya, Naruto sudah tahu itu, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tapi, relakah dia meninggalkan wanita yang menolongnya itu? Wanita yang terlihat tegar diluar, tapi rapuh di dalam?

"Bagaimanapun, ini tugasku sekarang… lebih baik aku kembali, jam istirahatku sebentar lagi habis, dan pekerjaanku masih belum selesai." Ucap Naruto datar sambil melirik sebuah tas kecil yang berada di bangku di sebelahnya.

"Hah…"

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Naruto pun berdiri dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum agar moodnya bisa kembali naik.

"Yosh! Jangan bersedih hati! Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja!"

"Permisi tuan."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Ini tagihan anda, dan dua orang yang baru saja pergi tadi."

"…"

"…"

"KAMPR*T! Kembali kesini kau! Baraqiel! Shemhazai!"

Xxx

"Baraqiel."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Jangan dipikirkan, kalau kau lupa berarti itu bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"…Kau benar."

Xxx

"Ahh, benar-benar surga dunia. Kyoto ini memang tempat yang super sekali."

Azazel menghela nafasnya senang sembari merendam dirinya di dalam kolam air panas milik penginapan Yasaka.

Untuk alasan tertentu, Azazel bisa berada sendirian di kolam khusus pria itu.

"Huehuehue, papan 'sedang dibersihkan' yang kupasang sepertinya sukses."

Walah! Nakal pula kau ini.

"Dengan begini tidak akan ada yang bisa menggangguku dalam melancarkan aksiku."

Sebenarnya, Azazel sudah berendam di sini sebelumnya, tapi sebelum Ia sempat mengabadikan potret pemandangan kolam sebelah (ehem) beberapa orang pria malah datang sambil membawa anak-anak untuk menikmati onsen.

Jadi, dengan akal nakalnya, Azazel segera kembali ke kamar, mengganti kameranya dengan kamera yang lebih kecil (agar tidak mencolok), memeriksa kartu memorinya, dan tidak lupa membawa papan bertuliskan 'sedang dibersihkan' yang memang sudah dia siapkan sejak awal.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang, Azazel segera memanjat dinding pemisah onsen, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Bisa berabe, kan? kalau cewek-cewek tahu ada yang memanjat dinding.

"Hup-hup."

Azazel segera melongok melihat keadaan, sepertinya aman.

Dengan kameranya yang sudah menyala, Azazel segera mencari-cari sasaran.

Lalu, jatuhlah pandangannya pada seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Wuiih, mantap~"

Wanita itu tanpa tahu bahwa dirinya sedang diintip oleh seorang pria bejat, meneruskan kegiatannya.

Klik! Klik! Klik!

"Ini hari ter—"

"Berhenti disitu, kawan."

Kamera Azazel berhenti mengeluarkan suara, tentunya, karena Azazel tidak menekan tombolnya—terlalu shock karena ada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Turun dari situ sekarang juga."

Tanpa banyak alasan, Azazel menurut dan segera turun.

"Berputar."

Azazel pun berputar.

Dan terkejut.

"Ba-Baraqiel? Shemhazai?"

"Halo, Bos."

"Sedang apa?" tanya Shemhazai santai sambil terus mengisap cerutu rasa strawberry-nya, "Pak Bos."

"A-ah, bu-bukan apa-apa. Aku sedang mengecek dinding pemisahnya, sepertinya tadi ada yang tidak beres." Ujar Azazel dengan penuh omong kosong.

Baraqiel mengangkat alisnya, "Oh ya? Lalu yang kau sembunyikan di belakangmu itu apa, Bos?"

Wiing~

Pluk.

"Tidak ada, kok, lihat." Ucap Azazel sambil membalikkan badannya menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak menyembunyikan seseuatu. "Aku juga tidak melempar sesuatu, kok. Hehe."

Baraqiel dan Shemhazai saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo ikut kami. Bisa-bisanya kau pergi meninggalkan perusahaan cuma untuk mengintip." Shemhazai menelan asap cerutunya sebelum berjalan dan mencengkram lengan bosnya lalu menariknya pergi.

"Ya, ya. Apa Bos lupa kalau besok ada pertemuan penting dengan Gremory Group dan Saint Brave Foundation?"

"Ah, benar juga." Ucap Azazel yang sepertinya baru ingat itu.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Ah, tunggu! Aku belum berkenalan dengan gadis resepsionis manis itu! Ah, kameraku!"

Xxx

Sang gadis resepsionis menatap Azazel dengan ekspresi bingung yang membuat para cowok di sekitarnya tidak berkedip karena terlalu tersepona.

Perhatikan typo-nya, itu disengaja.

"Loh, sudah mau check out?"

Azazel tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Ahaha, iya. Teman-temanku ternyata sudah memesan penginapan untukku, jadi aku harus check out hari ini juga."

Sang gadis itu pun mengangguk dan segera menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya, "Lalu pembayarannya? Apa mau diambil?"

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja sebagai uang tips."

"Cepatlah Pak Bos, kau mau kameramu ini kubakar, hah?" ancam Shemhazai yang sudah mendekatkan cerutunya ke kamera Kinon kesayangan Azazel.

"Jangan! Itu kamera pemberian ayahku!"

"Ayahmu bakal kecewa kalau kau memakainya untuk ngintip, bego!"

"Justru karena itu ayahku memberikannya padaku!" sanggah Azazel ngotot, "Agar aku bisa menggantikannya mengintip!"

"Ayah macam apa itu!"

Yah, pada akhirnya, semuanya bahagia.

Para wanita selamat karena monster menakutkannya sudah ditangkap.

Baraqiel dan Shemhazai senang karena bosnya sudah tertangkap.

Naruto pun senang karena tugasnya sudah selesai.

Author juga senang karena chapter ini sudah selesai.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya, Naruto-san, kamu harus berdandan yang memalukan seperti ini."

Suara lembut Yasaka mengalun indah di telinga Naruto membuatnya sedikit merona malu, apalagi karena hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan ini, ditemani malam sunyi yang indah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku juga senang bisa membantumu." Jawab Naruto sambil merapikan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan setelah memakai wig hampir seharian.

Yasaka hanya tertawa mendengarnya, lalu mengambil sebuah sapu tangan kecil dan mengusapnya pelan ke wajah Naruto, membersihkannya dari bedak putih yang menyembunyikan ciri khas Naruto.

Tidak lupa, Yasaka juga menghapus lipstik merah yang menghiasi bibir Naruto.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, lho. Rupanya Naruto-san bisa juga menjadi seorang gadis manis dengan dandanan seperti ini."

Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk pelan pipinya karena malu mendengar tawa Yasaka.

"Bahkan, Setsuna masih shock karena merasa kalah cantik denganmu." Lanjut Yasaka sambil bertepuk tangan ceria, seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah dengan seorang pria yang lebih cantik daripada wanita tulen.

"Tolong jangan dibahas lagi, deh." Kata Naruto dengan muka memerah, "Malu tahu."

"Dasar, apa ini yang dirasakan Akihisa dkk saat musim panas waktu itu?" Lanjut Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Siapa?"

"Teman-teman satu sma." Jawab Naruto sembari melepaskan yukata bunga-bunganya, memperlihatkan sebuah ikatan di dadanya yang didalamnya terdapat selembar kain yang dilipat, "Mereka pernah dipaksa cross-dressing di sebuah festival yukata."

"Pasti seru."

"Kudengar, salah satu temanku—Yuuji—sempat dilamar oleh salah seorang juri yang jatuh cinta padanya."

"Fufu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa konyolnya situasi saat itu." Ujar Yasaka yang dibarengi dengan tawa renyah yang membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum.

Walaupun Ia sempat ragu mengenai masa depannya, soal apakah dia akan tetap menganggur atau tidak, untuk kali ini saja, Naruto memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya.

Dan memilih untuk menikmati waktu yang singkat ini bersama seorang wanita yang bernama Yasaka.

|chapter 3: end|

Pojok review…

Laffayete: sorry, author harus menjalani perawatan karena penyakit wb akut.

Mrheza26: yep, author nggak akan menulis lemon, titik. Biarlah konten seperti itu berada di pikiran author.

Mikaeru346: mari kita lihat saja.

Michaelgabriel455: kurang dari 10 chapter, sepertinya.

Kurotsuhi mangetsu: siap, bos. Idemu juga sudah ditampung.

Asuka ryu: romance belum kerasa ya? Romancenya mulai dari sini.

Bayu: yup, sudah mulai masuk chapter ini.

Omake

"Ah~ mandi di pemandian air panas selepas bekerja memang paling mantap, deh!"

Naruto sedang berendam di kolam khusus pria, tapi kali ini dia sedang sendirian karena penginapan memang sudah tutup dan para tamu sudah berada di kamar masing-masing.

Sebenarnya, Naruto mau mengajak beberapa rekan kerjanya, tapi mereka semua juga sudah beristirahat.

So, disinilah dia, sendirian menikmati air panas yang menenangkan pikiran.

"Hm, sudah larut malam. Sepertinya sampai disini dulu saja, deh." Ujar Naruto sambil mengambil handuk putih di kepalanya dan segera beranjak keluar dari kolam.

Sebelum Naruto keluar dari onsen, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau tersembunyi di semak-semak.

"Apa itu?"

Naruto pun mendekatinya, berusaha mencari tahu benda apa yang memantulkan cahaya barusan.

"Kamera? Punya siapa ini?"

Naruto celingak-celinguk melihat situasi.

"…"

Keadaan aman! Tidak ada siapa-siapa!

Sambil bersiul _innocent_ Naruto segera melengos pergi sambil membawa kamera yang dia temukan.

.

.

.

"Nah, mari kita lihat apa yang ada di kamera ini."

Naruto menekan-nekan tombol kamera secara acak, maklum, dia tidak begitu mengerti cara kerja kamera.

"Woah! Ini kan foto wanita yang sedang berendam di onsen! Hapus! Hapus!"

Klik!

Srrt! Srrt! Srrt!

Lihat! Kamera itu mengeluarkan selembar foto!

"Sip, semuanya sudah terhapus. Ini pasti kamera milik Azazel." Ucap Naruto senang, lalu, ia menyadari sesuatu tergeletak di dekat kakinya, "Ng? Foto?"

Naruto pun mengambil foto tersebut dan membaliknya.

Jreng!

"I-ini kan!"

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sebab, yang terpampang di foto itu adalah seorang wanita yang sangat dia kenal dalam beberapa hari ini.

Bukan! Bukan Yasaka!

"Se-Se-Se-Setsuna!"

Sekeras apapun Naruto mencoba, Ia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari potret Setsuna.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh Setsuna tergambarkan dalam foto tersebut.

Di dalam foto itu, Setsuna sedang duduk membelakangi kamera, memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang aduhai. Sedangkan di tangan kanannya, Setsuna memegang sebuah ember kayu yang sepertinya tadi Ia gunakan untuk membasuh tubuhnya.

Gerai rambut hitam yang menempel di punggungnya memberikan efek kontras pada kulitnya yang seputih salju itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka porselen mahal yang seolah sangat rapuh bahkan jika disentuh seujung jari sekalipun.

Tapi, bukan itu semua yang membuat Naruto tertegun.

Yang membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya adalah sesuatu yang ada di punggung sang dokter.

Tato.

Sebuah tato berwarna hitam pekat yang berbentuk sayap yang menutupi hampir seluruh punggung bagian kirinya.

Untuk alasan tertentu, sayap hitam di punggungnya menangkap perhatian Naruto sepenuhnya.

"Wow."

Celingak-celinguk.

"…"

"…"

"Simpan, ah."

Aih, nakal juga kau, Naruto.


End file.
